<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickle me, princey by Kanene_yaaay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428548">Tickle me, princey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay'>Kanene_yaaay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Virgil is a teasy lee and Roman isn't going down without a fight, brief self tickles, feathers - Freeform, lee!virgil, ler!roman, more teases than tickles actually, teases, ticklish!virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is basically: Virgil is a bratty Lee, Roman is a competitive Ler and none of them are going down without a fight, which basically means: Tease Battle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickle me, princey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This concept has been wandering around my mind for a while so dfghjdfrtydfghI it was good to finally properly develop it. I adore cute, shy lee!Virgil but I also can see him as a brat so dfghjkwerty yay! Hope you like it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman cleaned his hands on his jeans before stretching his back and sighing in relief when a small ‘pop’ came from it. The pal from the nearby library was a cool person – not that he would ever allow the other to hear this, because, damn, people who called Roman cocky definitely haven’t met them yet – but equally precise in get on his nerves with as few words as possible, even though the florist didn’t care that much as his dramatics discourses tried to convince everyone he did. </p>
<p>Besides that, they was Patton’s friend and even more important, they made an accord with the Flower Shop’s owner and Roman was the one in charge to deliver their biweekly floral arrangement to the library’s decór. However, today Roman managed to win their discussion and therefore a couple of podcast episodes read by them (What? Their voice was quite nice!!).</p>
<p>Roman ignored the small ring of the door’s bell as he entered the Flower Shop, looking around to be sure there was no clients before taking his position behind the balcony, internally thanking how chill Patton was with his employees using phone during the shift as long there wasn’t no one near, especially as he unlocked his screen and a new notification popped in front of him.</p>
<p>Butterflies went immediately crazy on his stomach.</p>
<p>
  <i>[Message from Panic! At Everywhere]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Hey. So, are you still ok?]</i>
</p>
<p>Virgil kicked his blanket out of his bed, already feeling a tad of giddiness spread across his body, a small smirk finding its way to his face without him even realizing. Today was the day. Since when he and Roman talked on the last week about boundaries to be sure nothing had changed and decided Saturday as a good day for their session the one with purple hair couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, picturing and re-picturing what would happen, even though Roman always insisted to never tell him his plans, wanting to keep everything as a surprise, which definitely didn’t help at all the excitement running on his veins.</p>
<p>Their session.</p>
<p>Their <i>tickle </i>session. It was only eleven in the morning and Virgil could already feel his skin tingle just by imagine Roman’s fingers grazing, dancing on it, carefully looking for all his weak spots both knew so well before coming with an entire new technique that would make the other (almost, barely, hardly) want to jump out of his skin so he could escape from the maddening tickly sensation.</p>
<p>He was going to love it. </p>
<p>Also, it didn’t help that he spent the previous night and its following morning consuming all his favorite tickle content, dying on the spot (and on the reblogs) and skyrocketing his lee mood to the mountains.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he tried to play nonchalant as answered the other’s new message.</p>
<p>
  <i>[Message from Dumb(o)]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: Yes.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Cool.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: You?]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Yep.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: Glad to know, Blushy Bug. Try to not alarm all of our neighborhood with your squeals and giggles before I get there, okay? ~</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>D: And yeah, plu-e-ase, continue with your so delightful tags on your reblogs, okay, Tickle me Emo? I’m learning so much new information with that. If only I would have an opportunity to use all of them today…]</i>
</p>
<p>Virgil snorted, one hand trying to hide his face as he attempted with all his might to ignore the flames taking over his cheeks as the teases sank and the memories from the day he conquered this nickname emerged from the deeps of his mind. So, Princey was already so over his head with being the ler this time? Thinking Virgil would be hiding his face on the pillow, squeaking and tittering helpless? Well, he would have a big storm coming, then.</p>
<p>Virgil got up, his footsteps leading him to the clean desk in the room, moving some of the objects so carefully chosen in order to get the perfect picture. Every single makeup  brush lined, gleaming under the lens of his camera, away enough so the viewer would be able to realize all their individualities but close enough to create an impact. </p>
<p>Two can play this game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>[Panic! At Everywhere sent an image]</i>
</p>
<p>Roman clicked on it, eyes going immediately wide as he quickly slammed the cellphone’s screen on his red apron, his gaze running from a place to another to be sure no one was near or had seen the conversation or noticed the way his smile went from an ear to another.</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Nah. I’m too occupied choosing the perfect tools for today… I mean, there are just so many options, ya know? I especially prefer the smallest ones, their bristles softly running on my ribs, tracing their way across my tummy to get to the other side… yeah. That is the good stuff. Or maybe we could be experimenting the biggest ones today, letting them tease that spot right under my chin, the softness engulfing all the nerves… ]</i>
</p>
<p>Roman took a deep breath, realizing the other still typing.</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Anyway, don’t make a big deal of this, ‘kay? I know your imagination can be very fertile but try to not alert Patton with all your blush and twitching. You know he is a curious guy and will want to know why you’re so smiley. ;)]</i>
</p>
<p>“Pai amado, <i>(Dear God)</i> he is going to kill me.” Roman crossed his arms, using all his will to no start wiggling them to nothing, a sudden urge to sing some nursery rhymes making him begin to humming quietly as attempted to gather enough concentration to type a proper, cool reply.</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: Is that so? So, the big, badass Virgil Storm is excited to get all his tickly-tickle-tickles today? Is he excited to become a so helpless, so adorable mess of giggles and squeaks? To be teased and tickled until he can do nothing but give me those lovely snorts and wiggly-wiggles? ~</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Awww. So cute. ~]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>P: Yeah, I am. So what? Wanna do something about that, Sir Sing a Lot? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ops, I forgot you’re at work rn. Tsc. Such a pity. Well, guess I will have to kill some time by looking at your precious collection of feathers, see if I find something interesting there.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: You just wait for when I get home.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: :)]</i>
</p>
<p>Virgil laid his phone at his side, hiding his face on the mattress, kicking just like he was some teenager in love from those generic movies. The squeals bubbled out from his lips, smiles blooming. He knew he probably was just digging his own grave, but, ha, as if he would fall without a fight. Plus, imagining Roman trying at every cost to keep a straight expression while reading his texts and then struggling to continue his work just as if nothing had happened, with that cute, excited smile planted on his face made a proud wave of power – and joy - hit him and that was a bonus which was worth it. </p>
<p>Then his phone vibrated, indicating a new notification and a new flood of shivers as he unlocked his screen, freezing for a couple of heartbeats with the length of the message.  </p>
<p>
  <i>[D: A poem for my dear Knightmare. ~</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once upon a time</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There was a wiggley-wiggly lee</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That just a few pokes</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Made him giggle with glee</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Some scribbles here</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Some scratches there</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You can tickle-tickle</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He is ticklish everywhere!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>What, you don’t believe me?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘That much cute he can’t be!’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Well, then allow me to demonstrate</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All the beautiful sounds he can create!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Give a few prodding on his ribs</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And a quick digging on his hips</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Some brushes on his toesies and feet</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And don’t forget about these helpless pits!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>(And hey, psst, if you squeeze his sides</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The cutie, squeaky, wiggly lee,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will be squealing in a happy delight)</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>This neck is also asking for tickly-kisses </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He always denies, always desire</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Add to that some teasy whispers</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And watch his cheeks be set on fire!</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once upon a time</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There was a bratty, smug lee</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That just a few tickle teases</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Can make him a blushy mess</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Just like now, you see!]</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>[…]</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a nice day. Thank you for coming!”</p>
<p>Roman waved to the client who got out from the Flower Shop, taming the smugness which threatened to take over his features as he realized that even though an hour had passed, no answer to his last text had arrived yet. He was perfectly aware of how weak Virgil was for any sort of rhymed tease and a whole poem – not his best, he had to admit – dedicated to him? He could almost see the other shrieking, hiding his red face on the pillow, lost in a mess of quiet peals of laughter and curses. His smile got even bigger, swelled in pride. And, well, if he couldn’t help it but push his luck a few inches further, his fingers already halfway to typing a small, itsy bitsy, new tease to his favorite emo lee, how could someone really blame him?</p>
<p><i>[D: Oh, sorry. Did I make the scary Virgil too much flustered to talk? Awww, I will miss your sassy remarks deeply and sing a ballad in your honor at the funeral. ~]</i> </p>
<p>He snorted at the amount of time the symbol of ‘typing’ appeared and disappeared on the conversation, using the ten minutes he took to be answered to organize a few sales signs on the glass in front of the store, gaining a dance on his step as the one-worded sentence shone on his phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Bitch.]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: I have no idea of what you’re talking about. Is that something I said? I feel wounded.]</i>
</p>
<p>But a new thing popped up.</p>
<p>
  <i>[Panic! At Everywhere sent a video]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: :)]</i>
</p>
<p>It seemed like hours passed, even if he knew the downloading probably didn’t really take more than a few pieces of minute for him to hit the play.</p>
<p>The focus of the camera took a few seconds to adjust, the image trembling and shaking before going still, the crystal clear form of a small light brown, slightly spiked feather twirling between Virgil’s index and thumb locking his eyes on the screen. A quick, quiet sigh could be heard before the tickle tool descended to the palm extended on a desk, stopping by Virgil’s pulse.</p>
<p>The bristles grazed the skin there as the feather began to move on slow strokes, going from the left to the right, left and right, left and right… calmly making its way up, changing to small swirls as it contorted the form of the hand, giving to each finger a light tracing before concentrating on the palm, drawing a spiral which approximated inch by inch to the center. If Roman wasn’t so quiet, - even holding his breath, - maybe he wouldn’t be able to listen the incredibly low, contained huffs of laughter on the background, a soft snort escaping and making both hands tremble as the bristles hit the center of his hand, dancing around the spot for a bit. </p>
<p>When it stopped, the tool was placed on the desk and then the camera started to move, stopping on Roman’s so very well-known golden with silver details box. Its lid laid next to it, letting its entire content to be proudly shown. The explosion of colors from the most diverse large, small, pointy, fluffy feathers took over the frame, however, a tiny piece of paper placed on the exact center of them was what captured his attention. The lens zoomed and focused, making him able to read the quick message written there.</p>
<p>“:)”</p>
<p>And then the screen went black. The video was over. </p>
<p>Roman could feel his face being almost split in half by his grin, his fingers hitting the table top in complete frenzy since they hadn’t to hold the device anymore, curling and uncurling as the one who couldn’t just stay still started to bounce his right leg, ignoring the redness he felt crippling down his neck.</p>
<p>“Roman?”</p>
<p>He fully shrieked. Both him and Patton startled and jumped a few centimeters in the air with the sudden sound. The florist slapping his own hand on his mouth, trying with all his inner strength to stop the bubbly giggles which flooded non stop from his lips</p>
<p>“Sorry for the scare, kiddo,” the shine on his eyes free of any guilt as Patton bit his own knuckles proved the contrary, especially when the rest of an awed squeal escaped from his lips, only making the other to giggle harder, eyes closed, blush deepening and nose scrunched. “Aww, your giggles are so cute!” </p>
<p>“Shuhuhush!!” The Flower Shop owner just smiled fondly, withholding his comments and patiently waiting for the other to recompose himself. When Roman looked at least a tad calmer he decided to make his decision to talk to him clear.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re in a good mood, Ro! I just wanted to remember today’s shift is already over. I need a bit of time to organize everything before the painter comes so we can discuss the new design of the Flower Shop. Thank you so much for the ideas, by the way! I can’t wait for you all to see the result! It will be so pretty!!” Roman’s wide eyes were enough of an explanation of why he wasn’t ready to go yet, probably having forgotten about their last month conversation. Although, the surprised look was away in an instant, a shine taking over his glare before he softened, locking his eyes with Patton.</p>
<p>“Of course, it will be, Patty-cake! With my magnificent ideas and your good taste, I really don’t think any other result besides wonderful and perfection will be possible!” He squeezed Patton’s cheeks and his friend stuck out his tongue at him, winning a quick poke on his ribs that made him squirms and yelp, quickly tittering and waving the other with his hands.</p>
<p>“Now shoo-shoo, go enjoy your afternoon!”</p>
<p>A devious smirk gleamed on Roman’s expression for a second. “You can count on it, Padre.” But then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “Thank you, my mighty hero in a shiny armor! May the universe let our destiny align again in the future.”</p>
<p>“See ya, kiddo!” He replied, his tune also full of joy, watching the one with red hair going away, a happy bounce on his steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>[…]</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil picked the phone in the first ring. “Roman, something happened?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” the purple lover sighed in relief, all the tension getting out of his body and being replaced by confusion, “nothing happened except that a handsome, incredible someone got out from his work earlier than expected and might be heading his home by now.”</p>
<p>That made Virgil shot up, biting his lower lip, butterflies freaking out. “No.” It was his whisper.</p>
<p>“Oh, <b>yes. ~”</b> Roman practically purred on the speaker. “any last words, my dear, defenseless Giggly Storm?”</p>
<p>Virgil just giggled and Roman had almost forgotten how that sound only was enough to spread an explosion of a warm, good feeling on his chest. “Aw, and here I was thinking I would have at least some challenge today. ~” He continued to tease.</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>“Go check your messages, Princeypie.”</p>
<p>And then he hung up. Roman fondly rolled his eyes, running to check the new notification on their conversation.</p>
<p>
  <i>[Panic! At Everywhere sent a photo]</i>
</p>
<p>It was Virgil, sitting on his bed criss crossed, one elbow resting on his thigh as he took the picture on the body mirror on the other side of the room, a strong blush very visible on his face half hidden by the device, wearing a short and Roman’s red crop top. A new message popped right under the photo.</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: Get your butt here and tickle me, Sir Sing a Lot.’]</i>
</p>
<p>This emo was going to be the death of him.</p>
<p>
  <i>[D: Aww, I don’t even get a smile?]</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>[P: You gotta work for those, Princey.]</i>
</p>
<p>Virgil definitely did not jump nor yelp as he heard the low, dangerous tune of an “evil” laughter echoes in the house coming from the living room, the sound of the front door being closed making his flight instincts kick in.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry.” Virgil was already halfway to the most far away room where he could escape, trying to keep his reputation as he heard another set of footsteps quickly getting ground and following right behind him. Laughter and squeaks mixed in the air.</p>
<p>“Because I will.” Roman answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to say hi on my tumblr: https://kanene-yaaay.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>And please please check out this AMAZING art made on the concept: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fluffyskies/642404467663339520</p>
<p>Thankys for reading, my lollipops! Do something crazy today, take a good rest, be kind (especially with yourself) and drink water! Byeioo!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>